Wrestling, huh?
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward wrestle, to see who will win. What happens when they do a little more than clean wrestling and play dirty? LEMON, of course. ALL HUMAN.


_Summary - Bella and Edward wrestle, to see who will win. What happens when they do a little more than clean wrestling and play dirty? ALL HUMAN._

_Bella POV_

"_I bet I could I win," I told him. I was at the table reading while he was leaning on the counter drinking root beer._

"_I bet you couldn't," he said. I looked up at him and he had a cocky expression on his beautiful face._

_I got up and walked over to him till I was standing right in front of him. "Oh yeah? Why pray tell would you think that?" I said staring into his emerald eyes._

_He put his drink down. "Lets see," he stuck up his pinkie. "I go to the gym more than you." he stuck up another finger. "I am way faster," another finger. "I am way less clumsy," he stuck up another finger, as he bent in so he was in my face, "I am taller than you," he stuck up his thumb, "And I am a man." Then he straightened and got his drink back up. _

_I put my hands on my hips. "Oh yeah? Are you sure you're a man?" His eyes widened. I giggled and ran to our bedroom._

"_BELLA!" he yelled and he ran after me, When I was at the end of the bed he tackled me onto it laughing. "That's not what you said last night, babe," He was on my back so I caught him off guard and turned him over, now I was sitting on him, I started poking him all over, his stomach, his ribs, his cheeks, his thighs, his forehead, his eyes, which were now closed. He was laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face. "Stop please, please,stopstopstopstop." _

_I giggled at his begging then he got me and rolled over. I was now underneath him and he had my arm behind me on my back, in a death grip that I couldn't break, but it didn't hurt. I just got a brilliant idea! "What Eddie-poo? Is that the best you can do to your weak wife?" I taunted him. _

_His grip tightened and now my plan will work. "AHHHH!" I screamed. "OWOWOWOWOWOW, LEMME GO! PLEASE!!" I started 'begging'. He let go instantly and leaned over so his face was right next to mine. He turned me over still hovering on me. _

_I pushed him off and he landed on the floor. "HEY! That is sooo cheating Bella!"_

_I jumped off the bed on his back and spanked his butt. "How is that cheating Eddie-kinz? I can't get a death grip on you." Then I pulled his pajama pants down so I could see his boxers. _

_He squirmed but he didn't turn me over because we were on the hard floor and he didn't want to hurt me. Ha. Loser. "What are you doing!?" Then I stood up but before he could turn over, I yanked off his pants_

_I had them in my hand when Edward turned over now only in blue boxers and a white T-shirt. "So now you want to play dirty?" he sat up, he was now looking at me from under his lashes but had an evil smirk on his face. "I'll give you dirty, baby."_

_I was about to run when he caught my ankle and yanked my shorts down, to take them off he released my ankle. I stepped out of them and ran in my blue underwear._

_Edward POV_

_When I took off her shorts and she went off running. Her tits bouncing lightly. She was only in her underwear and a light blue tank top. She looked so good. Now I gotta have her, and nothing can stop me. _

_I jumped to my feet and ran after her. I couldn't hear her anywhere. "O BellaBellaBeeeeella! Where are you, my sexy wife?!" I yelled out to the not-so-empty house. I heard a faint giggle from the hall closet._

_I walked over to it, opened it and there was my angel. I put my hands on both sides of the door frame, and she looked at me, grinning. I smirked. "Now you can't escape me, my crazy angel."_

_She giggled and leaned closer to me, I thought she was about to kiss me. I was about to wrap my arms around her, but when my hands left the frame, she ran out giggling. I spun around and growled playfully, I heard her giggle again. I followed her to giggle to the kitchen._

_I followed it to the pantry. When I rounded the corner there she was, next to the counter in front of the pantry._

"_Hey, baby." she said seductively. I just noticed her hands were behind her back._

"_What do you have there?" I said looking pointedly at her hands._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." she said innocently, brown eyes wide._

_I crossed my arms across my chest. "I think you do, physco."_

_Her luscious lips parted and her beautiful eyes filled with tears. I gasped. No, NO, __NO_. I made my angel cry…

Bella POV

Man, this was _good. _And he said I couldn't act! The look on his face is priceless. He thinks he made me _cry; _I am no crybaby. Ok sometimes I am; but that is besides the point.

I am doing this because I don't want him to know what is behind my back. What I am going to do is bad, he will make me pay, but I'm pretty sure it's the good kind of payback… if you catch my drift.

What he said was, well, _is_ true. I mean who doesn't know that I am crazy, well physco? I sure as hell do. Anyway, when he gasped as he say my tear-filled eyes, he stepped towards me and that was what I was hoping for. He was about to wrap his arms around me, when, I grinned and brought the bottle of chocolate syrup to his face and squeezed.

He had closed his eyes, but when he open them he looked… well, I cant describe it. He's just staring at me, and I am laughing like the psychotic person that I am.

"What. The. _Hell_. BELLA!" I stopped laughing and looked up at his face and batted my eyelashes.

"What are you talking about?"

He glared then he. . . grinned. What? Oh my god.

"What are grinning at, babe?" I asked with and innocent smile.

"Oh just how much I want you right now," he slowly walked toward me. He kissed my lips softly. "And how good you would taste…" He kissed me again. He grabbed the syrup bottle from my hands, then he kissed me again. "covered in chocolate syrup." Then he squeezed chocolate on my chest, pretty much down my shirt onto my bare boobs.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed, shocked. I looked up at him, the ¾ of a way empty bottle held loosely in his right hand.

I stepped closer to him, and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my chocolate covered self to his oh-so-clear erection. "Excited are we?"

He smirked. "Right back at you." He said referring to my chest; whatever. I reached up on my tiptoes and licked chocolate off his cheek. He jumped, that was my chance to grab the bottle and I did.

I licked his chin next, good, his eyes were closed. Then I pulled back, pushed his shirt down at the collar and squirted the rest of the chocolate down his shirt. He jumped. Again.

"Hey!" he yelled. He looked down at me, I was smirking. "What'd you do that for?! And don't act all innocent with me."

"You're insane you know that? I don't know what you're talking about." I threw the empty bottle on the floor behind me. The chocolate on both of us was dripping on the floor. "Hey, um babe? Why do you have chocolate on your shirt? Or should I say chest?"

He glared and was about to say something when I cut him off. "We should fix that, don't you think?" I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up little by little licking the chocolate covered skin as I went.

When I reached his nipple I flicked it with my tongues and he gasped. Then I pulled his the shirt over his head. That was when I saw that the chocolate had gone into his boxers. Oh yeah, this is going to be fun!

Edward POV

When she threw my shirt on the floor I watched her eyes as they looked down to my boxers, where there was a chocolate trail that went to my very-at-attention penis.

I looked at her perfectly round, full tits and saw her light pink nipple straining against the material of her thin, wet top. Then I looked lower to her underwear and saw that they were wet, too. But I was pretty sure it wasn't from chocolate.

When I looked back up at her face she was looking at me, grinning. I bent to whisper in her ear. "I want you."

She giggled. "Come get me, then." Then she ran to our bedroom. I raced after her.

When I reached her she was right outside the door to out room, I wrapped my arms around her waist and licked her neck where some of the chocolate got to. Then I whispered in her ear.

"So, you ready for some fun?"

"Show me what you got."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I think that is _my _question to ask."

"Really?"

"Yup, really."

"Well then, bring it on."

She turned around and put her small hands on my sticky chest. Then she unexpectedly shoved me against the wall with strength I didn't know she had.

She kissed my lips, hard. Then she traveled lower to my neck, collarbone, chest to my nipple, where she licked all around it and then sucked. I moaned. She traveled farther down trailing her tongue down my stomach.

When she reached my boxers, she just yanked them off with her hands, freeing my cock from the getting-uncomfortable material.

She stuck out her soft pink tongue and trailed it lightly over the head of my cock, where there was no chocolate but hey, who's complaining, I gasped.

Then she takes my penis into her soft mouth. I moaned so loud the neighbors probably heard me. She started bobbing her head back, and forth, I put my hands on the back of her head moving with her.

I shuddered when I came into her mouth and she swallowed it all greedily then I got her arms and threw onto the bed. I got on top of her and pulled off her shirt. "You're still dirty. I had to fix that, you know?" I asked her huskily.

Then before she could answer, I flicked her nipple with my tongue. She arched her back towards me. Then I put her nipple in my mouth and played with it while my hand ran down her stomach to her underwear and they went inside to explore.

Bella POV

When Edward's hand went into my underwear I swear I almost screamed with pleasure. His thumb rubbed my clit in circles, then I moaned, I felt him grin against my breast. Then he stuck his middle finger into me, and started pumping.

"Faaaaaaaster, Edward, faster, plee- ahhhhh" I moaned as he complied and stuck another finger into me. "OOOOOH…..oh my god….ba-by." and I came onto his hand and he sucked my nipple one more time before he pulled back and yanked my underwear off.

"Shit, Bella I want you _now." _he growled at me. I laughed and put my hands in his soft bronze hair.

"Then, fuck me, baby," I said seductively he growled again and was about to position himself at my entrance when I stopped him. "Hun, I'm on top," then I pushed him onto so he had his back on the headboard.

"Whatever makes you happy," and I poised myself to his nice, long cock, then I plunged down and he cried out.

Edward POV

Oh. My. _GOD. _She feels so good, always so wet, hot and tight, man she's any man's dream.

I put my hands on her hips and she and she put her hands in my hair. I lifted her up slightly then plunged back into her, she moaned, and dear, god did I want to hear it again.

I lifted her a little higher and plunged into her again, this time she moaned my name. I did this again, and again. "Edward,…. Harder, babe….and faster," pant, pant. "Don't be … _gentle …_with me now… be an anim- ah ah ah ….ahhhhh _yes. Yes. Oh yes!" _She started panting and gasping for air, and man did I loved it. I put a hand on her breast and she arched her back closer.

She put her hands on my shoulders and started pumping herself, so I put both my hands on her luscious, full, tits. "Edward, oh, Edward." she gasped as I flicked her pink nipples.

The she started tightening around me and I knew she was getting close to her peak, well, now, so was I. "Bella, Bella, AH!, Bellllllaaaaaah," I moaned. Damn, I reached my peak before her, anyway, she got hers soon after with a…

"EDWAAAAAARD! OH OH , yes baby _yes_!" she screamed and continued for a few more thrusts to drag out her orgasm I love watching her go over her peak. It's hot.

When she was done she climbed off me, and laid on the bed next to me and I laid next her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. "I love you," I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Eddie." she whispered with her eyes closed and so were mine, I was exhausted tonight. Actually I always am when we fuck, especially when she's on top.

I was almost lost when she whispered one last thing to me. "Yeah, babe, you are man. _My_ man."


End file.
